The End of Life
by Bluegirl18
Summary: Beat by her dad and set for an arranged marriage, Katherine is ready for the end of life, as marriage is in her eyes, who would have thought a attack on her town as a what it is, a life persever?And what happens when she has visions of the Evil Witch?
1. Default Chapter

  I looked up and down the beach looking out at the waning sun.  I realized that I should go home to my house by the docks, to my loving mother, to my abusive father, to my numerous brothers and of course to my impending doom. You see today is the last day of my life, tomorrow I marry.

  I wonder what it will be like to be married. Will I end up like my mother, a woman having child after child? Or like Mrs. Baker, wondering when or if ever her husband will get back from his favorite place in the world, the neighborhood whorehouse? Did any marriage work out the way you wanted it?

 I look up to see that the sun is gone from the sky leaving an ominous twilight on the island of Barbados. Oh no!! Father will have my hide for this! I pick up my shoes from the sand and run as fast as I can from the twinkling stars and sapphire water. I run past the clanging sounds of the blacksmith's shop, vaguely hearing the slap of my feet on the cobblestone street. When I reach my house I run a quick hand through my red hair and start to open the door to have it yanked from my hand. I look up into the seething eyes of my father.

  "Get inside" He hissed through clenched teeth. I hurry tripping over my skirt. "How was your lovely trek to the beach? Have fun di-" his eyes had moved from mine down to the bottoms of my dress. I looked down to notice two bare feet poking out. I'd forgotten to put on my shoes!

  "Katherine! How dare you tatter our good name by traipsing about barefoot! Know you no shame!"  His hands were clenched into fist and his face was redder than my hair. 

  "I'm sorry Father! I thought I had enough time to go to the beach and come back to start dinner! I didn't even think a-" a slap cut my words in half. My face stung but I wouldn't look away, nor cry.

  "That's your problem! You don't think!" He moved away from me in the direction of his office. I knew what he was going for but refused show fear. "You think Colonel Jacobs will let you get away with a much as I do? Do you?!"

  "No sir, I imagine not." I said trying to tone him down. But his step never faltered he walked straight into his office and straight. There it was, in its leather case. He pulled it clear from the case and I looked at it with such loathing. His favorite toy to use, but I refused to flinch; I was not his horse to break. 

  "Turn around" he said meticulously, holding the leather whip in his right hand. I don't know why but the defiant words slipped from my mouth before I could catch them.

  "No" I said evenly, my eyes never leaving his.

  "What?" he growled.

  "I won't marry the Colonel and won't be you hitting post!" I said with conviction, but my father never left his hateful nature, the words only made him grasp at them with more strength then ever.

  The leather hit with a taut snap on my thigh. I gasped and grabbed at the pain, bending over and leaving my back exposed, the pain leading my down the path to stupidity. He hit my back and made me fall to my knees. He hit me over and over, cutting my skin every once and awhile, but mostly just leaving deep black welts. I looked through the red waterfall of my hair.

  "Silly girl" He said with a sadistic smile "I just hope the Colonel has better time with you than I did" He walked away leaving me on the floor of his despicable house. The last thing I noticed was that my shoes lay by my face on the floor, and then the blackness took me.

                                                         * * * * * * * 

  I woke to see my mother stirring the coals to keep the fire going. The room was at loss of light save for the burning embers. We were in her room and I was stomach down on her bed.

  "He's despicable" I said bitterly recalling the night's events. My mother didn't answer but went over to her bed stand. I tried to follow her with my eyes but I couldn't move neck because of the pain so instead I focused on the Oriental rug on the floor. Cold ran down my back, surprising me until I realized that my mother was wiping down my back. There were probably herbs in the water to help with the welts, as always

  "The pain should be gone by tomorrow" My mother said her hand moving rhythmic and gentle down my back. "Just in time for your marriage"

  "Mama, please don't make me marry him!" I cried "I'll do what you want of me!"

  "SSHHH!" My mother said her gentle voice once again touching the depths of my soul "I have no more control over your father than you" tears jumped to my brown eyes, but I would refuse to shed them, only weaklings cry and I am not weak! My mother began to sing, her hands moving in time with the song. I drifted off then only to wake the next day to my doom, or at least what I thought would be my doom until something truly amazing happened.


	2. Miscounted

My mother was behind me lacing up my dress. Today I would marry and I would never be the same.  
  
"My only daughter is marrying" Mother said sullenly  
  
"I hate him you know" I said staring bitterly at the cloth fabric that covered my skin.  
  
"Which one?" Mother said sitting me in a chair so she could start on my hair, her hands moving quick and skilled through the red strands.  
  
"Father. Both. I don't know. I just don't want to do this" I sighed and looked once again at the blue fabric.  
  
"Go look at yourself in the mirror" She said pointing to the full length across the room. I crossed the room and looked. Not much to see, Mother had done a wonderful job on her hair, causing a little cat tail on her shoulder. Her dress her fit her curves slightly though not impeccably. I then looked into my face to see my deep brown eyes staring over my slightly rounded cheeks. Mother walked up behind me and placed her arms around my shoulders. "You look beautiful" she said earnestly and I smiled just as earnest.  
  
"I need to tell you something" Mother said pain flashing over her face.  
  
"What is it?" I said hoping against hope she had found a way for me to get out of it, to live my way.  
  
"He isn't you father" she said meekly looking down  
  
"What?" I said confused.  
  
"Matthew Wood, has not, nor ever will be your father" She said looking up her green eyes meeting my brown ones "Perhaps we should sit whilst I speak?"  
  
"Yes" I said quietly and sunk into the chair next to me and she did the same.  
  
"I had just had eldest brother John five months prior to our meeting. I met him trying to find Matthew in the local pub, thank goodness he wasn't there or I would have never met him. I had just asked James the 'tender if he had seen him when this very drunken man with dreadlocks and beads throughout his hair came and slipped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Well I was outraged by this and slapped him across the face straight away. Then he said, slurred is more like it. 'Not sure I deserved that love' I was disgusted and was about to slap him again with the most handsome man came behind him and pushed him away.  
  
" 'Go have yerself another one Jack 'fore you make the lady give ya another slap' He was gorgeous. He had dark hair, a rugged face, clean shaven unlike most of his company, and the most dazzling eyes so much like yours. 'Care for a drink?' he asked  
  
"I tried to get away saying I had a very important matter to get to at home, but he saw through me and told me no harm would ever befall me or any kin over mine whilst in the care of him or his crew. He was a sailor you see.  
  
"So we started to have an affair and when he went out to sea and didn't come home I grieved greatly for him, at least on the inside I did. But he did leave me the most wonderful gift, my one and only daughter. " Her hand moved to my cheek and rubbed it gently.  
  
"What was his name?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Bill Turner" she said the pain flashing once again across her face. I looked at my mother, truly looked from an unbiased point. Her face was wrinkled and her eyes wearied. Her red hair was tucked neatly beneath a cap. Her haggard figure had never appeared more beautiful.  
  
"I love you, Mama" I said honestly  
  
"I love you too, but you see just because you are married does not mean you can't find love" she said. She didn't understand, that wasn't what I wanted. I don't want love, I want freedom. Would I ever find it?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I look ahead to see my bridegroom grinning madly at his new prize, his white wig swishing in the Caribbean breeze. A loud boom shocked the city, children screeched, women screamed, and men hurried. We were being attacked!! My bridegroom ran to help as did my father. My mother was at my elbow; she grabbed me and whirled me around so I was facing her.  
  
"As soon as I let you go run to the docks as fast as you can. Count three ships to the left and hide in the hold" She pushed me away "Go! Now!!" I looked back at her confused "Go!" she screamed, another blast racked the air and I ran through the chaos of the city. I was vaguely aware of my relief of wearing my boots instead of heels. I reached the docks and counted then ran into the correct ship, not even noticing if it was right or not. I hid the darkness for god knows how long listening to the screams. When they stopped I didn't dare move part from fear, part from exhaustion.  
  
When the door opened I tried to scrunch my self into myself to make myself smaller. I looked up to see an elderly man and a dwarf walk in. The dwarf was bald whilst the elderly man seemed to be covered in hair.  
  
"Good haul, eh Marty?" the elderly man asked the dwarf. Both their hands were laden with loot.  
  
"Aye" Marty answered. I looked at the two with such surprise. I must have miscounted. I was on a pirate ship!! Oh lord have mercy! My legs were cramping and these pirates were taking their time. I couldn't stay in this scrunched position much longer. Suddenly my legs gave out and as they did the left one knocked over a barrel of potatoes.  
  
"What have we here?" the elderly man said leering at me.  
  
"An invisible person?" I asked hopefully  
  
"Aye that be what we have" the man said with a smile "and the Captain loves an invisible prisoner for his collection." 


	3. An Accord

  The elderly man had a firm hold on my elbow as he led me to the deck. I did not dare try to break away for fear of the cutlass that sat in the man's sheath. The silence was suffocating me and finally the dwarf, Marty, broke the silence.

  "I say we kill her now" he said fingering his bowie knife with relish whilst the elderly man pondered this. Obviously these actions did not reassure me in the least. I started to wrack my brain for any way to get out of this. Jump into the ocean? No, I had felt the rocking we were to far away by now. What to do, what to do? Then it hit me. It was so simple.

  "Parley!" I screeched excited. Marty's eyes turned at the disappointment of not being able to kill me.

  "Parley! Guess she'll have to deal with the captain then" the elderly man said with a malicious smile.  "And we were gonna go easy on 'er by killing 'er, oh well"

  He was kidding right? We walked up onto the top deck and I look up to the mast and what was at there scared me to a stop, the elderly man gave me a shove. There above the mast was the flag for the Black Pearl. With the captain who was so vile and despicable that hell itself shot him back out. I think the elderly man was right, I was better off dead.

  We walked up to a scraggly man with a tricorner hat over his face. He was sitting an oak chair with his feet up on a maple table. The crew who had been working on their various jobs had gathered to see what was going on.

  "Cap'n, gotcha a stow way" The elderly man said shoving me towards scraggly man. 

  "You know what we do with stowaways Gibbs, Go throw the boy to the sharks" The scraggly man said without moving, The elderly man, Gibbs, grabbed at me and tried to pull me away but I was desperate. I pulled away from him and stood my ground.

  "You don't want to be killing me" I said. The captain lifted his hat and threw it on table and waved the man away from me. He studied me for a second, dropping his legs and leaning forward, before speaking.

  "Why look me'boys we got us a lass!" he said with a grin as the crew hooted. "Now tell me lassie why shan't I be killin' ye?" his smile grew with each patronizing word.

  "I could be of great help to you" I said grateful for my skirts which covered my knocking knees.

  "Could ye now? A great help to us!" he said "And what great help could a little lassie like you be, love? Well besides a pleasurable companion" the men hooted again at the captain's insinuation.

  "I will not be your pleasurable companion as you so kindly put it captain" I said my anger started to take hold.

  "My mistake lovie. Please continue with yer presentation" he said leaning once again in his chair.

  "I can do more work most of the women on the island" I said silently thanking my non-father for pushing me "I can read and write, and cook and clean"

  "What be yer name lassie?" The captain asked once again leaning forward.

  "Katherine…" I said and for a second I almost said Wood, but I would not be his ever again. 

  "Yes, love and did ye forget yer surname?" the scraggly captain asked

  "It be Turner sir" I said 

  "Turner…" he said with a pondering glance at me "And yer parents who would they be miss?"

  "Bill Turner and Anna Wood, Rose is her maiden name" I said 

  "Well lovie!! Let say ye teach me to do yer little reading and writing stuff and I let ye live and on pain of death at yer choice of course I let ye free at Port Royal to get a passage back to yer lovely home of Barbados?"

  "Port Royal?!!" I asked shocked "Not the Wickedest City on Earth?!!! You can't be serious" 

  "Beggars can't be choosers lass. Take the offer or live with sharkies" he said "Now do we have an accord?" he stuck out his hand for me to shake. It was this or be shark food. I shook his hand with relish. "Ye'll be fine lassie, just watch out for the religious fanatics and the drunks" he said with a smile "Now Gibbs will ye please show our guest to her room and Anamaria get her some nice  piratin' clothes to wear woulnd't want her to wreck this lovely dress"

  "Aye Cap'n" Anamaria said and headed to the lower decks, she was probably the only other woman aboard. Gibbs looked from to Captain before saying anything.

  "Will ye ne'er listen to me warnin's abou' the lady folk?" he asked

  "Not yet, Mr. Gibbs. Maybe next year" the captain answered

  "Yer daft jack, I should've stayed with Bartholomew. Least 'e knew the dangers of women" Gibbs said 

  "Shoulda Woulda Coulda" Jack said "But ya didn't and now yer here with me and me new lass"

  "Aye, don't mean I particularly gay abou' it" Gibbs said started to walk away with me tailing

  "Have a good night lassie! I'll se ya in the mornin' for that readin' an writin'" the captain said with a wave of his much tanned hand. I followed Gibbs at a light tread. I was concentrating on how to remember the way when suddenly we stopped.

  "Here we are lassie" Gibbs said and opened the door and I was met with a cold draft. Gibbs grabbed a match and lit the only lamp in the room illuminating the darkness. The room was covered with dust and cobwebs and canvas stuffed with straw was in the corner, I guess that's my bed. "Sleep tight" Gibbs said and then walked out shutting the door behind him. Not to long later Anamaria came in carrying two pairs of clothes.

  "Here" she growled throwing the outfits towards me. I picked the clothing apart holding up a pair of breeches in front of me. Breeches!!!

  "You're kidding me! These are men's clothes!" I screeched indignantly. Quick as flash Anamaria had her saber from its sheath and pointed at my neck.

  "Know this Princess, Jack has no control over me and I'd kill you as soon as look at you so don't think that because you have a deal with the captain that you have respect from me!" Anamaria said seething

  "Guess I'd best be on good behavior then" I said trying to get her to lower her arm.

  "I'd guess you'd best" she said and then sheathed her sword. She walked out and slammed the door. I looked around my dank surroundings. 

  _Oh fun! I thought cynically._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  Yeah!! Wasn't that fun boys and girls!!! Any way what did you think of my portrayal of Jack? Was it off? I can never get Jack just right!! I'm sorry! Any who review please!! I have here next to me Jack Sparrow 

Jack: That's Captain!!!!!! Get it right!!!

  Any way I have him and I have this lovely saber sword that just itches to cut his throat…

Jack: EEEP!!!

  Now if you are good boys and girls and review like asked Jack here lives.

Jack: It's Captain!!!! * Author presses saber closer to his throat * EEP!!!! How 'bout I tell you about the time I got off that god forsaken island?

 Author: Roped a couple of sea turtles I hear.

Jack: Please guys review!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!


	4. Wierd Dreams

  I sighed and looked around again for a more in-depth view. The bed wasn't that bad, just not what she was used to. There was mirror, covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs in the corner and a chair next to it. I looked and saw a wood chest at the end of the bed. I walked and opened it. Not much in here, a night shift that looks like it has been here for about sixty years that was in surprisingly good condition, but I still wouldn't dare to wear it lest the smell of it infuse itself onto my skin, an old leather bound book, and a very old locket. 

  The locket intrigued me the most. It was made of silver with gold linings. It was heart that was slightly tarnished. It seemed to have an inscription on the back but it is way too hard to read. I placed it around my neck liking the new weight around my shoulders. I then changed from the dress I was wearing into the so called "Piratin' clothes", feeling much disdain in putting on the breeches, and climbed under the thin blanket provided and blew out the whale oil lamp. The darkness surrounded me and soon I was covered in slumber.

                                                                                                                                   * * * * * * * * * 

  Janice White whipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she exited the Black Pearl into the new world. She looked around for her grandmother who had welcomed her to the newly found country. She found her near the edge of the crowd waving her wrinkled hand in the air. Janice pushed her way to her grandmother and gave her a huge hug.

  "Careful, love" Her grandmother said though she hugged just as much back "My fragile old lady bones can't handle to much" 

  "Oh, Grandmother! It is so wonderful to finally be here" she exclaimed letting her grandmother go. Her grandmother had grey, crinkled hair and a creased face. Though her teeth were yellowed and crossed her smile could warm any heart.

  "Come I must introduce you to people" she said grabbing the woman's hand and steering her through the crowd. For an old woman who could sometimes never get out of bed because of arthritis she sure could walk fast.

  "Slow down!" Janice laughed "Else you'll just be dragging my arm" She slowed slightly still keeping good pace but didn't stop until they were at the desired destination.

   "Here is where yer new home will be" she said pointing to the small hut before them. Working on the thatching atop the roof was a dark haired man with a boyish face. Her grandmother yelled to the man. "Elijah!! Get down here!" the man saluted the old woman before climbing down the ladder leaning against the house and walking towards the pair.

  "And who be this lovely woman?" Elijah asked "Surely not the spinster granddaughter you kept telling me about?"

  "Spinster?" Janice asked laughingly "Have you been slandering me, Grandmother?"

  "I kid only" her grandmother answered "And what of you Elijah? Telling me you were to busy to come to the docks and I find you here thatching my roof? Not right to lie it 'tis"

  "Aye, you be right" he said dramatically "You should just string me in the gallows"

   "Not yet, Elijah. I'll just tan your hide if you be lying again"

  "Then I guess I shan't be lying any more" he said 

  "Good maybe then we can have an honest conversation over tea perhaps?" she asked

  "Are you asking me to tea or trying to get me with the spinster?" Elijah countered

  "Does it matter?" Grandmother asked

  "Tea would be lovely, Widow Adler" He answered

                                                                                                                                        * * * * * * * * 

  I woke to a loud knocking on my door.  I had been asleep for hours though it felt as if my head had just hit the bed, funny how that is. I moved from the bed and put on my cowhide boots and the knocking came again.

  "Who is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

  "Yer semi-devoted student who 'ill not be devoted at all if ye don't come out soon" the person behind the door said. I sighed and opened the door to see the scraggly haired captain before me. "Sleep well lassie?"

  "Yes, despite some weird dreams" I answered

  "Ohh, I have some of the weirdest dreams.  I had one where I ate my mutinous first mate for supper …Or did that really happen…" he responded. He was kidding right?  "Doesn't matter, 'tis all one big blur to me."

  "Well my dream wasn't anything like that" I said brushing my hair behind my ear. It must look a fright, full of hay and tangles.

  "Well doesn't matter now." He said "Go and fix yerself for the day and I'll bring ye somethin' to break yer fast." And with that he was gone. I shut the door and moved to the mirror once again staring into the dirt covered glass. I picked up the old shift and dusted the glass until I couldn't make out a reflection of myself. I was right, I was a fright. My hair was stuck with hay and tangles and my shirt was a mass of wrinkles. I had picked myself free of hay and tangles, causing my once cat tail to now become straight and red around my shoulders, and was working on my clothing when the captain reappeared in my room.

  "Good morning, Captain" I said to him with what must have looked like a very strange curtsy due to my lack of dress.

 "Good morning to ye lassie. I brought you some food" He said and dropped a tray onto the chair next to me and sat down on my bed.  I looked down and saw what was on it. Hardtack and ale.

  "Hardtack?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

  "Beggars can't be choosers, lassie. We've been over this." He said lying down with his hands behind his head.

  "That we have" I said picking up a biscuit and chewing on the least stale part.

  "Now when ye are done with that ye'll teach the readin', writin' and such" he said as I lifted the mug to my lips.

  "What do you know so far? So I know where you are" I asked

  "I know the alphabet and such" he answered

  "What about vowels and consonants? Do you know them" I asked stuffing another biscuit into my hungered mouth

   "Are they the things with the… No wait" he said

   "That's a no" I said

   "Are ye done with yer food yet?" he asked 

   "Yes" I answered swallowing the last of the ale.

  "Good" he said jumping from the bed "Follow me" he then began walking away and I scurried to follow his long paces. We entered his cabin and I looked around. How come he got this room and I got the small closet of a room? He sat on his bed and looked up at me. "Now" he said "Teach me"

  "Do you have any parchment or anything I can write on?" I asked looking around the spacious cabin 

  "Aye, in the drawer there" he said pointing to the desk in front of me with two chairs in front of it. I wonder if he ever used it. I opened the drawer and saw couple of pages of parchment and picked them up and placed them on the face of the desk. 

  "There all set" I said and then turned to see the captain laying on his bed looking up at me.

  "Why not skip the lesson and unmake this bed, Savvy?" he said patting the area beside him.

  "How about we keep with the lesson and skip the bed?" I retorted

  "I know exactly what you mean" he said and tipped his mustache up 

  "Now if you don't mind can we get on with the lesson?" I asked

  "Fine lovie" he said and crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs and I sat in the opposing one.

  "Now do you know the entire alphabet?" I asked watching as he leaned back in the chair

  "Oh the whole thing me'lass" he said 

  "Recite it then" I said 

  "A, B, C, D, E, effergee, H, I, J, K, a lemono P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W Ex-whyzee" he recited

  "Good enough" I said not commenting on his mistakes "Now, I'm going to write the letters down and I want you to copy them for me"

  "But if ye already wrote them why should I?" he asked. 

  "Because I want to know you understand them" I said trying to keep my cool.

  "How's 'bout I just look and ye'll write it" he asked a teasing glance in his eye

  "How about not" I said and started to write down the letters. "Now this is an A. It starts the word arm" I was about to go on to B when he interrupted.

  "Can I ask ye something?" he asked

  "What?" I asked 

  "Well, it's just that, that damned Bartholomew wrote 'is own damned articles and would ye mind writing some up for me?" he asked

  "No I wouldn't mind doing that"  I said "But I won't do it until we have finished the lesson, so I suggest we get started" It wasn't even noon by the time we finished the day's lesson and I was pleasantly surprised at the captain's learning capacity.

  "Now can we start on the Articles?" the captain asked like a whining child

  "Yes, captain" I said and grabbed a quill and a blank parchment to write.

  "Wonderful" he said and started to pace the room. "These be the articles of Captain Jack Sparrow and all on his crew and all under his order shall sign."

  "…shall sign" I muttered breathily as I wrote it

  "First, none shall fraternize with any other aboard. Second, all shall keep their arms clean and ready for the case of fight." He said "How's that sound so far?"

  "Good so far captain" I answered my quill still poised for writing

  "Jack please, lassie"  he said

  "Jack then" I said my eyes on the paper instead of the scraggly captain.

  "Third," he continued and began to pace again " If any person shall see it fit to leave in the midst of battle they shall have no less than their tongue cut out and be branded for life and no more than his head cut from his body." I gasped at this.

  "You wouldn't really do that would you?" I asked

  "Tough life being a pirate it is," he commented "But it has its rewards. Shall we go on" I nodded and turned my eyes once again to the paper "Fourth, if any shall lose a limb in battle or the manning of the ship then shall be compensated with seven hundred pounds. Fifth, each man shall get an equal share of treasure. If any shall hide any booty from the rest he shall be marooned." He stopped and took a breath petted the doorway and kept on "sixth, if one shall strike another while on board he shall receive forty strikes to the bare back. Seventh, every person will obey the articles or the captain shall think of a suitable punishment if it not yet be specified."

  "That it?" I asked looking up from the parchment.

  "Aye, all it needs is to be signed" he said "Thanks fer doin' this"

  "No problem captain...Jack" I said with a smile

  #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  How was that? Good, bad, terrible?   Don't just sit there click the little button down there. Jack'll tell you about it won't you Jack?

 Jack: It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow

And as you can see I didn't kill him and thanks for those of you that review and for those that didn't TTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Jack: Can we go and watch Valley Girl now?

 BTW Jack has a secret obsession with Valley Girl and is especially fond of Nicholas Cage.

Jack: No I don't I like that girl, the redhead

 Me: uh huh and her name is?

Jack: UHHH… Does it really matter?

Me: like I said

 Jack: Hello Are we going to watch it or not?

Me: just put it in the DVD player

 Jack:  That thing scares me!!!

Me: *sigh*  Gotta go!! Bye!! Oh and in case you need a reminder REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
